wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Morogrim Tidewalker
Morogrim Tidewalker is the fifth boss of Serpentshrine Cavern in Coilfang Reservoir. Abilities *3-5k melee damage (8k+ crushing) on tanks, roughly 12k-13k hits on cloth. Tidal Wave *A 35 yard range attack dealing 3938-5062 frost damage and reducing attack speed by 400%. Frontal arc. The debuff lasts 15 seconds. 2s cast time. Can be resisted (binary spell). Watery Grave *Teleport 4 players under the waterfalls. ~6000 damage after 6 seconds, and some falling damage. ~50 Yard Range from Morogrim Tidewalker. ~ 30 sec cooldown. People close to the watery grave target will also take damage. Earthquake *3000-4000 damage. 45-60 sec cooldown. 50 yard range. (41+ yards confirmed) Summon Murlocs *After each earthquake, Morogrim Tidewalker summons 2 packs of 6 murlocs. They have low HP (~17000) and hit for ~800 on plate. Around 1400 on cloth. Summon Watery Globules *At 25% Morogrim Tidewalker stops casting Watery Grave but begins summoning Watery Globules. He summons 4, one from each grave spot, they move slowly towards a fixed player and explodes for 4000-6000 damage on impact. Tactics The first thing that you should have up is Amplify Magic (Mage). It's a 10 min buff, so mages should buff the entire raid 30 secs before the pull, since it is about a 10 min fight. Since this fight is nothing but physical damage, the entire raid will only benifit from the increased healing, and not have to worry about the increased magical damage. Phase 1 When the Earthquake hits, all healers and shadow priests should be standing on one spot, just at the top of the ramp on the left side. Have hunters place a trap to the north and the south of the this group on the line the murlocs run along. Warriors can also use Piercing Howl in case the trap is resisted. As the murlocs are about to reach this group, warlocks should already be casting Seed of Corruption. Have mages Frost Nova the murlocs (one Frost Nova at the north side, one at the south side), and all the people in the group move out of the middle. The whole idea of slowing the adds is to give the warlocks the maximum amount of time to cast Seed of Corruption. Once the Seeds of Corruption detonate, mages, hunters, fury warriors etc. move in and bring down the remaining adds. Healers keep an eye on warlocks who will undoubtedly get aggro from the murlocs, and at no stage forget about the MT. Alternatively, have all healers stand on top of a Protection paladin and have him tank all the murlocs simultaneously with Retribution Aura, Consecration and Holy Shield. After two ticks of Consecration, the AoE-capable classes can go all out and burn the murlocs down easily. Position the paladin tank near Tidewalker to allow the AoE to hit him also. In order to ensure the paladin gains aggro, have a warlock stand within Earthquake range, then Life Tap to drop health. Then have your Prot paladin heal the warlock with maximum rank Holy Light. Due to the warlock's innate ability to increase the healing they take, the paladin healing a warlock with Righteous Fury should generate the most healing aggro. Alternate Strategy - Murlocs We use a Paladin out of graves range approach. Basically, we tank Morogrim in the north hall, and have the Paladin stand at the bottom of the graves ramp. All the AoEs stand on the top of the grave ramp, thereby allowing the Paladin and his healer below to heal them from below if need be. When Murlocs come, we have a designated Warlock start spamming Lifetap, and the Paladin (always Holy in stamina gear) spams Holy Light on that designated Lock. The Murlocs always attack the Paladin, if they're stuck on a Shadow Priest or another Paladin they always Fade/Bubble, but thats a rarity. Once they get to the Paladin, he drops a Consecration, and waits about 5 seconds before calling for AoE. The AoEs, at the top of the ramp, have been DPSing Morogrim this whole time, simply rotate in their spot, lay their Seeds/FlameStrikes, then rotate back around to DPS Morogrim. The benefits of this positioning are twofold: One, the AoErs never have to move, they simply rotate in their spot. Two, the Paladin and his healer can backup heal the Graves when there're no murlocs out, taking some pressure off the Graves healer. And of course, the Paladin and his healer are out of Grave range, so there's no randomness to the fight. As 30% approaches, we wait for the last Watery Grave, then move the Paladin tank and AoErs up to Morogrim and stack on top of him to out range the Globules. Nothing changes, just the positioning, as long as the AoEers don't get feisty too early, and wait for the call, its smooth sailing. The most random thing about this positioning and strat is Morogrim's usual burst damage - so if you are having problems with a warrior MT, try a well geared druid. Quotes Aggro: "Flood of the Deep, take you!" Kills a Player: "Only the strong survive." Kills a Player: "Struggling only makes it worse." Kills a Player: "It is done!" Summoning Murlocs: "By the Tides, kill them at once!" Summoning Murlocs: "Destroy them my subjects!" Globules: "It will soon be over." Globules: "There is nowhere to hide!" Death: "Great... currents of... Ageon." Loot Notes Feral Druids make excellent tanks for this fight. While a warrior is able to tank Morogrim, he will have to eat the crushing blows and potentially die where as a bear mitgrates much of the damage. First Kills * See The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression for first kill listings. External links Tidewalker, Morogrim Tidewalker, Morogrim Tidewalker, Morogrim